I Think I Love You
by Fan Girl V.2.0
Summary: Smosh fanfic! Just a collection of Anthony/Kalel oneshots. Please leave reviews with suggestions! I need them! Sorry, I suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy!
1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm going to try a Smosh fanfic. I've watched plenty of videos and done my research. Right, this is just going to be loads of Anthony/Kalel oneshots and maybe I'll start an Ian/Melanie one too. Please review with praise, criticism and what you want to happen next. They can be any age. Oh, I don't know anything about their first meeting so I'm making it up now. Please note that in my eyes Kalel had brown hair at this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, WonderlandWardrobe or anything associated with them!**

_**Anthony's POV:**_

"I'll be back later!" I called from the door to our luxury hotel room. Being the most subscribed channel on YouTube, we always were going to be treated like celebrities at VidCon. Ian was stood in the kitchen area preparing something – I didn't know what exactly.

"Ok, see ya!" he replied cheerfully. We were both _super _excited. The door swung shut behind me and I started walking down the corridor. The walls were made of wood, and were a glossy, light brown colour. The fluffy blue carpet was soft and worn out after many years of YouTubers walking up and down, up and down. I was just getting into the elevator when I realised.

"Dang it, I forgot my damn key!"

_**Kalel's POV:**_

The doors slid shut. I stifled a laugh. The boy that had just walked in turned around. I took a moment to look at him. His dark brown emo-like hair sat down the side of his face neatly. Perfect. His matching brown eyes were big and rounded. They stared into mine. Neither of us said anything, then his face broke out into a grin. I gasped with realisation.

"No way, Anthony Padilla, right?" I said as if I hadn't expected to see him, even though I'd been

secretly planning on finding Smosh's room and waiting for one of them to walk out at the right moment.

"That's me! But you don't have to act like I'm a huge celebrity or anything... oh, what the heck?! Bow down to me if you'd like!" He said confidently. I giggled and held out my hand.

"Kalel Cullen. I'm a YouTuber but this is my first year at VidCon. My channel's called WonderlandWardrobe." I introduced myself.

"Anthony Danger Padilla," He told me. I laughed again. "Great to meet you!" The elevator stopped suddenly. Slowly, the doors opened to reveal the reception area.

"Well, goodbye, I guess..." I started to say until I was interrupted.

"Here's my number, so call me maybe?" Anthony sang in a hilarious voice whilst pushing a small piece of paper into my hand.

"I don't know, I've got all these other boys trying to chase me, but here's _my_ number, so call _me _maybe?" I handed him a separate piece of paper then turned around and walked towards the dining area.

_**Anthony's POV: **_

I smirked as 'Kalel' walked away. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her personality was like a ray of sunshine – and she had a great sense of humor. I just wanted to see her again as soon as she disappeared from view, so I got my phone out and sent her a text.

**Anthony: **I'm in room 416. Come visit sometime.

**Kalel: **Ok, maybe I will.

**Anthony: **Oh, and I think I love you.

Except I didn't send the last one. My thoughts raced around. How could I spend two minutes with a girl then immediately fall in love? I decided to tell Ian about her instead.

**Anthony: **Oh wow.

**Ian: **What?

**Anthony: **Just met the most amazing girl. YouTuber, so funny and beautiful.

**Ian: **Channel name?

**Anthony: **WonderlandWardrobe, I think.

**Ian: **2 secs.

_A few minutes later..._

**Ian: **She's pretty hot! So, maybe you should ask her out?

I thought about this and then went back to my earlier conversation with Kalel.

**Anthony: **Tonight at around 6?

**Kalel: **See ya then :)

**Please leave a review with your idea for a Kalel/Anthony oneshot and I might use it! I'll give credit! Remember, they can be any age.**


	2. Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for adding this story to your favourites, following it, reviewing it, all of that junk! When I get 2 reviews for this chapter I will release the next one as soon as I can afterwards. Thanks again! **

* * *

_**Kalel's POV:**_

My stomach grumbled loudly, but for once, I wasn't hungry at all. I was just completely anxious. The man at the desk of the clinic stood looking at me, hovering with a brown, crinkled paper bag. I grabbed it with one swift swipe of my hand, bunged some money down onto the counter and ran for it. I ran and ran and ran. When I got back to the house I slammed the door shut behind me, panting heavily.

Anthony was out filming a lunchtime. The house was eerily silent. Suddenly, I got another feeling. Sickness. Well, at least it would take me to the bathroom where I needed to be! I closed my eyes and... did what I needed to do. Slowly, I gulped and prised my eyelids open. I shot up.

_This cannot be happening.  
Oh no.  
My mom's gonna kill me.  
This is terrible!  
Wait..._

I thought about it for a moment. Was it all as bad as I thought or was I over-reacting? This was going to change my life... for the better, maybe?

_What will Anthony think?_

I stretched my little arm out for my phone. I suddenly felt all self-conscious and worried. Time to text Anthony; well, that's what I thought until I realised something important. If I told him by phone it would be a bit of a shock. Not the most emotional of methods. Instead, I browsed through my contacts and called Melanie. Her chirpy voice rang through my ears.

"Hey hun, what's up?" I could picture her wide, beautiful smile as she said it.

"Hi... erm..."

"You sound nervous. Kristin Smith, tell me what the problem is this instant!" The fact she was using my real name made me boil up inside. She knew how to get through to me.

"I-just-found-out-I'm-pregnant-and-I-need-your-adv ice-pronto!" I shouted so quickly that it sounded like it was all one word. A gasp came from the other end of the phone, and then I heard a door opening.

"Ok, don't worry sweetie. I just need one little second. Ian and Anthony are back with their food. I'll move to my room."

A few seconds later there was more speech.

"Darling, when Ian and I had little April Hecox we felt like the luckiest people in the world. But when I found out I was pregnant I hated myself. What sort of mess had I gotten into this time? But K, I know you'll be the best mother in the world to that little bundle of joy, and you won't regret it!"

I giggled.

"Thanks Mel. You always know how to make me feel better. Love ya!"

"Anytime, just call. I like to think you'd do it for me too. Love ya!" I heard Ian's voice in the distance growing louder, and she abruptly hung up.

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, and my face broke out into an enormous smile. I was going to be a mother! Me! And Anthony was going to be a father! OH-WOW! Epic!

* * *

**_Anthony's POV: (30 minutes later)_**

I burst through the door as Kalel was just walking out of the bathroom. She saw me and put a hand to her mouth. Her face went white, as if I had just caught her having an affair with somebody.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked her. She looked at the floor. I walked over to her, tilted her chin up to face me and planted a small kiss on her lips. "You know you can tell me."

"Well... I don't know how to say this, but... I'm pregnant!" She smiled for a millisecond, but a worried look took over her face, her eyes shining like glass.

"Kalel. Are you being serious?"

She gave a small nod.

"Oh my god, that's AMAZING!" I beamed and held her hands tightly. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"And I'm gonna be a mommy!" We started jumping around like little kids.

Later that night, I fell asleep happy. I woke up at 6 am, got dressed and washed, then reached under my pillow. I palmed the small ring there. I had kept it safe under there for a few weeks. Considering what had happened last night, it seemed like the right time...


	3. Is it just me?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while! I had a few problems with this chapter as every time I was writing it my laptop's battery died and I lost all of the work. :( But hopefully this one will be ok. Also, Anthony and Kalel opened a new YouTube channel which I'm super pumped about! If you didn't know yet, it's called WatchUsLiveAndStuff and they upload new videos EVERY DAY. How epic?!**

**strawberry4life requested a sequel to chapter 2 - here it is! **

* * *

_**Anthony's POV:**_

There was a hesitant rapping on the door. I looked to Kalel lying in her hospital bed uncertainly. She returned the look then nodded.  
"Come in," I called. The door slowly opened; it was Ian and Melanie.  
"Ian! Melanie! Yay!" cried Kalel. Ian and I smirked. Melanie ran over to her bedside.  
"Honey, he's adorable!" She cooed, looking down onto the shining face of _our _beautiful baby. Saying that was still unbelievable. I stood up and walked over to where Ian was standing.  
"Hey, man, thanks for coming," I gave him a quick 'manly' hug.  
"That's ok. Anything to support you guys, ya know?" He said. Kalel giggled. Melanie looked lovingly towards her soon-to-be husband.  
"So... what are you calling him?" she asked us both. Kalel frowned and looked at me.  
"Hm... well, we haven't quite thought about that yet..." I explained.  
"Dude, she needs a name!" Ian's eyes were wide and shiny.  
"Well, why don't you help us choose one?" Kalel grinned. I nodded in agreement.  
"How about Amy? You know, like Amy from Sonic?" Melanie suggested. I shrugged.  
"Can her middle name be Melanie, at least?" I pleaded with Kalel.  
"Sure!" She replied. "I think maybe we should decide on a first name tomorrow."

* * *

_**Kalel's POV:**_

I gave a tiny wave as Ian, Melanie and Anthony walked out of the room. They were hungry and had decided to go to the cafeteria to grab some food so Anthony could explain how to take care of Kabuki. I wasn't too sure about letting other people take care of my Buki, but then I realised it was Ian and Melanie we were talking about here. Melanie wouldn't hurt a fly... Ian probably would, but only if he had a good reason for it. Damn flies!

The door suddenly opened and a doctor walked in, one I hadn't seen before. He approached the machine at the side of my bed and stared at it.

"Am I doing OK?" I asked him. No response. "Excuse me, sir?" I said again. His head turned to the side. His eyes scanned my face then he went back to just gazing at the machine.

_This guy is creepy... the others better be back soon!_

Nurse Greenfield walked in and smiled at me. I looked at my watch. Time for my little daughter to go back in the incubator. I passed the baby over trustingly - you could trust a nurse, no matter how fragile the thing she was handling could be. I noticed the whole time the nurse was in the room, my mysterious doctor had pulled out a clipboard and was studying that. As soon as she left, he put it down and went back to looking at the computer. I coughed. Rapidly, his finger reached up and turned it off. Was I going to be discharged this early? He looked at me, and finally spoke.

"Hello Mrs Padilla," he said calmly.

"Hi..."

"I just need to sort a couple of things out. We've received some new and improved technology and it will help you recover better."

"Ok, go ahead!"

He reached into a large black bag with a piece of paper taped to it that read 'MEDICAL SUPPLIES'. I didn't see what he got out, but I felt the cool metal of it clip onto one of my legs, then the other. Once again, his hand delved into the enormous bag and he brought out a shot needle. I braced myself. He gave me a reassuring look, then pressed it into my arm. I gasped with pain and blacked out.

**3rd Person POV:**

Nobody saw it. Nobody except the security cameras. Wow, technology can be useful!

The man carefully lifted her unconscious body. Her legs were already cuffed together. She hadn't even noticed. He grabbed another pair of handcuffs to attach her wrists together. Slowly, he slipped her into the bag then sealed it. Finally. he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out, pretending nothing had ever happened. He had no idea who this girl was, or what she was like, only that his master needed her, and her name was Kalel Padilla...

On his way out of the hospital, he bumped into 2 young men and a young woman. The first man had brown hair with a long fringe cascading down the side of his face. His hair was straight. His eyes were a deep brown. The second also had brown hair, except this was styled in a very round haircut. His blue eyes shone like the stars and the sun combined. The woman had beautiful blonde hair and huge, pretty eyes. The so-called 'doctor' looked at the first man's name badge.

**VISITOR**

**Anthony Padilla**

He gulped and his eyes averted Anthony's gaze. Anthony and his two friends continued to walk down the corridor. Meanwhile, the 'doctor' murmured so quietly, not even a rabbit with the most amazing hearing would be able to hear.

"I'm sorry for taking your wife... but I have to do it. Otherwise, worse things would happen to me than are going to happen to her."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNNNN! Hehe :P**

**So, what do YOU think the... er... Anthonel (?) baby should be called. Tell me in your review.**

**You'd better review.**

**...;_;**

**Oh, and I was also thinking of moving this and the previous chapter to a completely new story because I have an awesome plot for this and... well, the plot bunny doesn't hit me all that often.**

**Seeeee yoouuu!**

**Oh, and I'm hungry for suggestions!**


	4. Video World

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so this chapter is strawberry4life's idea and my idea combined. Please check out strawberry4life's profile and review, follow and favourite her Anthonel (again, ?) story: Our Miracle. Her idea was that they go to a YouTube convention with Ian and Mel, and mine was that they go on a little holiday together. So here it is!  
Oh, and if you were enjoying the past 2 chapters and want MORE then follow me. I'll be releasing a whole new story soon just about that plot. :)**

**I do not own YouTube, or any of the channels mentioned here. WARNING: This chapter might be pretty long. xD**

* * *

_**Kalel's POV:**_

"Come on! You can do it! Almost there!" I shouted at Anthony. I was seated on top of my suitcase, Anthony attemting to zip it up.  
"Done!" He sat back and caught his breath.  
"Thank you."  
I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't too keen on traveling. It was fun when you got there, but all journeys were terrible. A new YouTube convention was starting up in Washington D.C. and everyone was planning to get there and make a good first impression. I couldn't help but wonder if there would be any fresh faces. For once, I was actually getting my own booth, right near Smosh. Bonus!

"Kalel, the taxi's here!" Anthony shouted. I sighed and hauled my bag downstairs.

_-A few hours later-_

"Ok guys, gotta go because WE'RE HERE! You'll get another video tomorrow of some Video World action!" I pressed my phone to stop recording and started uploading the video to WatchUsLiveAndStuff on YouTube. The hotel was immense and grand. I worried slightly about how all us YouTubers would do living in such a... fancy... place. We got out of the car. There were some tables set up on the grass outside, and there sat Harley Morenstein and Hannah Hart. I nudged Anthony and pointed in their direction.  
"Harley! Hannah!" I cried. They turned their heads to look at us and both smiled.  
"Hey guys, come over here!" Harley replied. I smiled, grabbed Anthony's hand and started running across the car park. We pulled up another two chairs and sat at their table with them.  
"You guys excited?" Hannah asked us, a huge smile on her face. I grinned and nodded. Meanwhile, Anthony checked the time on his phone.  
"What time is it?" I asked him.  
"8:15," he informed me. I looked at him with a confused expression.  
"Where are Ian and Mel?" Suddenly, I heard giggling behind me. I turned around to come face to face some bushes when my face was sprayed with a jet of cold water. I screamed and laughed. Melanie jumped out from behind a tree with a water pistol, Ian close behind near a hedge. Anthony looked at me.  
"What do we do now?"  
"Run."

_**Anthony's POV:**_

Kalel was sat on the bed, drying her hair. I was checking the Smosh channel, when something caught my eye. Down the sidebar, there was a competition video. I clicked on it. The familiar face of Crabstickz appeared.

"Hey guys! So, I've got a little competition for you lot. In celebration of YouTube, all you have to do is make your own video parodying other YouTubers. Your video must be around 10 minutes long and must include you and 9 of your friends. The video with the most likes at the end wins a $10,000 cheque to spend on whatever they want! So, leave a video response and try and promote your video!" I smirked and got out my phone.

_New Text_

_To: Kalel Cullen, Melanie Moat, Ian Hecox, Harley Morenstein, Jenna Mourey, Daniel Howell, Philip Lester, Toby Turner, Felix Kjellburg_

_Guys, found an epic comp online. Sure we could win it if we all made the video together and got our fans to watch and like! Reply if ur in. Ant._

I inserted the video into the text and sent it.

_Kalel Cullen: Sounds fun... but u didn't have to txt me, I'm only a few feet away xD_

_Anthony Padilla: Cool, and yeah... I'm lazy_

_Ian Hecox: U got that right. I'll join, sounds cool._

_Melanie Moat: Count both of us as a yes._

_Anthony Padilla: Got it._

_Daniel Howell: Hey, I saw this vid b4, Crabstickz showed it 2 me personally. I'll enter w/ u lot._

_Felix Kjellburg: I think it's a good idea since we r all famous youtubers - we hav 2 win._

_Anthony Padilla: Ikr!_

_Toby Turner: I'm in! We could all do parodies of each other!_

_Anthony Padilla: We hav 2 do that._

_Melanie Moat: AGREED!_

_Philip Lester: Hey Dan told me and sure would love 2 join._

_Anthony Padilla: Awesome._

_Harley Morenstein: Me 2._

_Jenna Mourey: That's a lot of cash. In it 2 win it._

_Anthony Padilla: Kk, I'll sort out who can play who._

_Philip Lester: Another idea, since the video needs to be around 10 mins, we could all hav 1 min screen time each._

_Jenna Mourey: Look at u, all organised!_

_Philip Lester: Lol :D_

_Ian Hecox: K Anthony u sort the parts out then get back 2 us._

_Anthony Padilla: Rite._

I put my phone down and looked at the list of people. Me, Kalel, Melanie, Ian, Harley, Jenna, Toby, Dan, Phil and Felix.

3 girls and 7 boys.

Hm.

I got out a piece of paper and started writing.

Me - Harley

Kalel - Felix

Melanie - Jenna

Ian - Toby

Harley - Kalel

Jenna - Phil (no swearing or anything inappropriate would be a challenge for her!)

Toby - Me

Dan - Ian

Felix - Dan

I sent a text to them all and told them to think of something funny that would last 1 minute.

* * *

**_Kalel's POV: _**

I sat in my booth and looked at the line of people outside. I could just see them through a tiny hole in the blinds. I had an idea that I would get in the booth before anyone came and then pull the blinds up.

"Signing and meet and greets will begin now!" boomed the loudspeaker. I heard my fans outside mumbling and I pulled the blinds up.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. They cheered and jumped up and down. I smiled.

"Hey... my name is Ashley, and I'm 17... I love your videos and I think you and Anthony are a great couple," the first girl smiled shyly. I returned the smile and then signed the photo she had.

"Great to meet you Ashley, and thank you! Please, please, please keep watching my videos and stay creative!"

The next person was another girl. Her hair was the same colour as mine, and she was wearing an outfit inspired by one of mine.

"Hello, Kalel no. 2!" I said cheerily. She laughed.

"Hi, I'm just, such a huge fan. You and Anthony are the cutest couple EVER! I've seen all of your videos and you even replied to one of my tweets once!" She said so quickly I could hardly understand what she was saying.

"Awesome! What's your twitter name?"

"CuteCullen789"

"Well, I am going to follow you!"

"OMG, seriously?"

"Yep!"

"THIS IS AWESOME! I'M GONNA TELL ALL MY FRIENDS, THEY'LL BE SO JEALOUS!"

The same thing carried on throughout the day. I loved interacting with people, getting feedback and just knowing that I can make somebody out there smile. After the signing, me and 9 other people met in a studio, all with scripts. Anthony had set up a camera and any props that we needed. He looked at a list.

"First, is me playing Harley... oh no," he said. We laughed and watched as he stood at a fake kitchen counter. Ian stood behind the camera and gave Anthony a thumbs up.

"Hey guys, and welcome to Epic Meal Time. Today, we're going to be eating the ULTIMATE VEGAN BURGER!" He said. Next, he picked up the plate containing the enormous burger and smelled it. "Mmm... here we go!" He sat there eating his burger like an animal for a few minutes, then put it down. "Next up, some gaming from PewDiePie!" Ian swung the camera round slightly then stopped recording. We all high-fived.

"I'll make the footage of me eating the burger super sped up," Anthony explained. We nodded and moved onto the next scene... mine. I sat down in front of a laptop, turned on my webcam to record my face, and started up my screen recording program.

"Hey guys, it's PewDiePie here with another video of me playing... SLENDER! Ok, let's go..." I recorded myself getting killed a couple times. "Thanks for watching! Oh, and have you seen Miss JennaMarbles anywhere?" I stopped recording.

"Hey guys, Jenna here!" Melanie babbled. "Today, I'm going to tell you about how to survive New Year's Eve when you're drunk!" She gave us a seriously funny how-to guide then introduced the next YouTuber.

"Audience! What were you doing watching that monstrous video?" Ian cried. "Today, I've got a new song for you. It's called Tobuscus: A Fantasy... duhn, duhn, DUHHNNNN!" He picked up a guitar and played a seriously terrible song, but still, it was hilarious.

Harley appeared on screen. "Hey guys, welcome to WonderlandWardrobe! Today, I, Kalel, am going to show you how to make the trendiest top ever!" He continued to get a plain white shirt and cover it in bacon strips in the shape of a flower. "You'll look delicious!"

Jenna came on as Phil. "What's up guys, you're watching AmazingPhil," She said in the worst British accent ever. She told a funny story with nothing rude at all in it, and even ended with a 'draw Phil naked'. It was a drawing of her with leaves covering her areas that needed to be covered. Toby, Dan and Felix did their skits, then Anthony went away to edit and send it to Chris (Crabstickz).

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if I went on a bit! Please review and tell me what you would like me to write a oneshot (Kalanthony - that's right, I figured out the name) about next.**


	5. OMG! (Note)

**AAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Warning: This note contains serious fangirling.**

**SPOILER ALERT: If you have not seen the video 'A Romantic Day in Japan' this may contain spoilers for you.**

Can you guys believe it?! Those of you who don't know what this is about...

ANTHONY PROPOSED TO KALEL!

It was super sweet and I'm so happy for them both. Congrats!

OMG I just can't believe it happened!

ddgtjbvfhhkasdfnhjkbfbgcrvjgrddnugvhgghsgdhfghxh

Fan Girl V.2.0 xxx


	6. Goodbye

May the road rise up to meet you

May the wind be ever at your back

May the sun shine warm upon your face

And the rain fall softly on your fields

And until we meet again

May your God (if you have one) hold you in the hollow of his hand

And whoever decides to take my stories

Improve them, change them, add to them

May the public eye love your creativity

Goodbye


	7. Notice

This story has been discontinued. Thank you for reading, and feel free to take over if you wish.


End file.
